Tsunami
Tsunami (津名魅, Tsunami) is a main character from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki, and its novels (True Tenchi Muyo!) and the manga series written by Hitoshi Okuda. She also appears in the series' Pretty Sammy spin-offs. OVA In the official continuity, Tsunami is one of the Chousin, three superior goddesses who created the universe, with the other two being Washu Hakubi and Tokimi. She is represented as one of the most powerful beings in the universe. She is the founder of the planet Jurai, patron to its Royal Family, and creator of the mighty Royal Treeships. Tsunami-kami-sama The suffix of -kami-sama (神様) can be literally defined as "spirit lord/lady" and adding it to a name implies a superior divine connection; while kami can also mean "god", kami-sama means "God" with a capital G (such as The Almighty, Kami-sama, in Oh My Goddess). Tsunami-kami-sama (津名魅神様, Tsunami-kamisama), along with her sisters, Washu-kami-sama and Tokimi-kami-sama were in existence before time and space began, and have spent billions of years working towards locating a certain individual, someone who is greater then they are - how they define 'greater' is a matter of conjecture - but what they would do afterwards is unknown. In fact, the sum total of creation was started by them after an unknown length of time spent trying to theorize the existence of such a being. They came to the conclusion that a more practical approach was needed. The three Chousin are hyper-dimensional entities; as opposed to our own three, there are 11 dimensions commonly known to exist within the Tenchi Muyo! OVA. Little is known of Tsunami's history before 150,000 years ago, or how powerful she actually is but she has recently engaged in a minor fight with Tokimi, which destroyed almost a quarter of our galaxy (all damage was later repaired). It must be remembered that the power of the Chousin is far greater than the universe can contain. 150,000 years ago, Tsunami met with the boy who would be the first Emperor of Jurai and recognized within him the seeds of what she and her sisters were searching for. She agreed to provide him with her descendants, Ouke-no-ki or "Royal Trees of the Imperial Family." These trees are sapient and powerful beings who 'partner' with certain Juraians, providing them with great power and long life-spans. They are also the central core of Juraian ships, acting as power source and computer core, far more powerful than anything else at the time, thus allowing Jurai to become a galactic superpower. Tsunami promised to watch over the royal family of Jurai as she waited for the birth of princess Sasami whom she was destined to assimilate with and for the superior being that she and her sisters were searching for. Sasami Masaki Jurai During Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki's attack on Jurai, three year old Princess Sasami fell from a walkway in the Royal Arboretum, into a septic where the royal trees are grown near the roots of the original royal tree, Tsunami-no-ki. Sasami was fatally injured and Tsunami assimilated with her in order to save her life. The two 'souls' of Tsunami-kami-sama and Sasami are merging and one day the two of them will be a single being. In episode 19, it is established that the personalities and wills of the two are one and the same; when Sasami fears for Tenchi's safety, Tsunami must act, even at the risk of a confrontation with Tokimi. When Sasami reaches physical maturity, she will take on the appearance of Tsunami -- supporting the fact that it was always meant for the two to be one. It should be noted that Tsunami has not gone from one form to another, but that she exists in all forms simultaneously, with the possible exception of the Tenju. Tenju The largest tree on Jurai, 5,000 meters high, the Tenju (天 樹, "Heaven Tree") acts as the Royal Palace of Jurai, housing the current Emperor and his family and the main homes of all of the Imperial Houses, as well as the Royal Arboritum, and much more. It is here that all Ouke-no-ki await a partner that they will bond with. Legend has it that the Tenju was created from the giant body of Tsunami-kami-sama. Tsunami-no-ki Like -kami-sama, -no-ki is a suffix (this is a formal version. Simply adding -ki is also acceptable), this time meaning that the name is for a tree. After creating the Tenju, Tsunami-no-ki came into being at the very base of the Royal Arboretum. It was from this tree that Tsunami created the first seeds that would become first generation Ouke-no-ki. It is believed that at least ten first-generation seeds have been known to exist, two of which seemed to have been created before she became Tsunami-no-ki. Of these two, one was used in the creation of a battle robot known as the 'Idol' and the other may have given to someone from outside this story's universe. Details from this time are sketchy at best. When Sasami was injured during Ryoko's attack on Jurai, she landed near Tsunami-no-ki and it was here that they assimilated. Tsunami-no-ki has now been moved to become the central core of Tsunami-fune. Although very powerful, later generations of Ouke-no-ki gradually became less powerful as they progress from Tsunami-no-ki. They also lose their 'Will' (that is, their minds and/or soul) if they are rooted on another planet. Funaho-no-ki was believed to be an example of this, but the tree did not lose its Will because of Washu's gems on the pommel end of Tenchi-ken, which provided the tree with power. Tsunami-fune -fune is used for names of ships (in this case spaceships, but it may also be used for other craft). Tsunami-fune is known to be "the most powerful of all ships" (quote from episode 6, "We Need Tenchi!"). This reputation is well justified. For one thing, Tsunami-fune is able to control all ships of Jurai, since it is from her that the ship's power is derived. Also, Tsunami-fune's defenses are 100% impenetrable by any form of attack in our three dimensions, due to her ability to generate ten Kou-Ou-Yoku, or "Light-Hawk-Wings". Ten Wings represent the maximum force that can be generated at any one point in our dimensions. Any more would completely shatter the multiverse. Tsunami-fune has demonstrated matter-transportation, multiple-environment generation, energy-based weaponry and sub-space travel. Tsunami-fune is officially listed as belonging to Sasami. It is unknown exactly when or how Tsunami-fune was created, but it is estimated to be between 700 and 695 years ago. An alternate possibility is that the ship has always existed but remains hidden except for select periods when Tsunami decides it is needed, although considering the nature of Jurai ships, this is unlikely. ''Pretty Sammy'' In both Pretty Sammy series (the OVA and Magical Project S), Tsunami is one of the candidates to be the Queen of Juraihelm. After she was chosen, she chose Sasami Kawai to act as her representative on Earth. In doing so, Sasami became known as the magical girl, Pretty Sammy. Personality-wise, Tsunami is very different from her OVA and Manga incarnations. Instead of being very eloquent and courteous, she's shown being more carefree, relaxed, even slightly ditzy and reckless; similar to Misaki and Mihoshi. For example, when she and Sasami first met, she had mistaken the music of Mozart for Beethoven. When Ramia used a cheesy-looking doll to stand-in for her during the episode involving Bif Standard, Tsunami actually thought it was the genuine article. Tsunami is also clueless about Ramia's efforts to derail her chances to be queen of Juraihelm. When Ramia had disappeared after a caper went wrong, Tsunami, who was grief-stricken, put up posters asking for Ramia's return. In Magical Project S, Tsunami also has a great love for flowers; in fact, one of her goals as Queen of Juraihelm was to "plant flowers across the entire galaxy". Despite this, she eventually managed to win the candidacy. Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters